A Kyuki Valentine
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Set in the Disappearance world. Yuki makes chocolates for Kyon, thinking Haruhi's planning on doing so, as well. Valentine's Day oneshot!


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I love you all, and to prove it, I'm posting a Haruhi Suzumiya one-shot! It's centering around Kyon and Yuki...from The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa.**

* * *

**A Kyuki Valentine**

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is the holiday in which girls confess their loves for certain boys. I, Yuki Nagato, am one of those girls who would confess her love to someone.

I don't remember his actual name, but everyone, including myself, calls him Kyon. I first met Kyon at the local library, which is where he helped me get a library card. I've loved him since then, but my feelings for him grew stronger in December, when he helped me revive the literary club. The literary club is important to me, not only because Kyon is in it, but also because I'm club president.

From the moment I entered North High, I've wanted to join the literary club, but when I did, I was the one and only member. In December of last year, the club almost got disbanded due to the lack of members, but with words of encouragement from my friend, Ryoko, I got some members of the literary club (actually, Ryoko and Kyon joined, while Kyon just borrowed the names of two of his friends) and succeeded in reviving it. Now, we're all second-years, and the literary club, which hasn't had many accomplishments, is somehow still alive.

Ryoko Asakura, the girl I mentioned earlier, also, as you might already know, joined the literary club in order to save it. She's a really cool girl, and fun to hang out with. We both live alone (and in the same apartment building, at that!), but everyone in a while, Ryoko comes over and acts as a mother figure for me. Oh, and she knows about my crush on Kyon.

As I said earlier, today is the day before Valentine's Day, and I was on my way to the literary club room, one of my favorite manga, "Itazura na Kiss", in my hands. As I walked down the hallway, I thought about how Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and that I still haven't gotten started making chocolates for Kyon! Now that I think about it, I think I'll just give up this year….

Finally, I got to the clubroom and opened the door. I couldn't believe it, but Kyon was sitting at the table, waiting for me to come!

"Oh, hey, Nagato. What's up?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine," I replied while sitting down and opening my book to read it.

At least, I was _trying_ to read, but I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Kyon. He seemed to have noticed and looked away, his cheeks red. Is he catching a fever, or is he…..blushing?

All of a sudden, Ryoko burst in and glomped me for apparently no reason. As a result, my glasses nearly fell off of my face, and I had to push them back on my face.

"Bad news, Yuki! You've got competition this year!" she warned me.

"What's going on, Asakura-san?" Kyon asked.

"I'm sorry, Kyon, but this meeting is ending early today, so can you go home a.s.a.p.?" Ryoko asked.

Kyon nodded and left. Once he was gone, Ryoko dragged me out of the clubroom and, as we walked out of the school, explained.

"Okay, so on my way to the clubroom, I ran into Haruhi Suzumiya. She said that she came to the school to inform me that she's going to skip the meeting today so she can make chocolates. And guess who she's making it for?!"

Haruhi Suzumiya is an eccentric girl who comes from Kouyouen Academy, a recently co-ed school. Kyon and I found her collapsed in the streets in the previous school year, and since then, she's been sneaking into North High and coming to the clubroom as an "honorary member" of the literary club. Oh, and she takes along her friend from school, Itsuki Koizumi.

Oh, dang! I need to get back to the story!

"Who?" I asked.

"Kyon!" Ryoko replied.

At that moment, my whole world came crashing down. I couldn't believe my ears. Did Ryoko just say that Haruhi was making chocolates for Kyon?! I didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

I've got a love rival.

"Koizumi is going to be disappointed about this news," Ryoko said, "but who cares? You've got a love rival, Yuki, and we aren't going to stand for it, are we?"

"No, we aren't! So what do we do?" I asked.

"_You're _going to make chocolates and deliver them to Kyon before Suzumiya does!" Ryoko explained. "While you're at it, why not tell him how you feel?"

"Th-there's no way I can't do that! It'll ruin our friendship, and he'll hate me for sure!" I told her, my face feeling warn. I must have been blushing.

"Really, Yuki? You think that Kyon's going to hate you? I mean, chances are, Kyon likes you back!" Ryoko told me.

I thought back to earlier in the clubroom, when Kyon looked away from me. His face was red, but he wasn't getting sick; he was blushing! _Maybe he has a crush on me, _I thought.

"Anyway," Ryoko continued, "if he doesn't have a crush on you, he most likely has a crush on Suzumiya. _She _sure likes him, it seems! You need to receive Kyon's love before she does! Do you understand, Yuki?!"

"Yes!" I answered her.

"Good! Now let's get baking!" Ryoko finished.

Just when she said that, we reached the apartment building that we lived at. When we entered, we went up to my apartment, ready to make chocolates. That was when I realized something…

"Can't I just _buy _chocolates?" I asked.

When I asked that, Ryoko burst into a laughing fit.

"Yuki," Ryoko told me, "the love's only going to be true if you make the chocolates yourself! I think….oh, let's just make the chocolates ourselves, okay?"

I agreed, and so, we got started. Well, actually, I did all of the work, while Ryoko wandered off somewhere and played one of the video games I owned. She _did _scold me when I ate all of the chocolate myself, though. I said it was for a taste test, but I was so anxious, I got hungry. Eventually, I managed to make some without eating it all!

But get this: the chocolate ruined my appetite, so I didn't eat my dinner. Instead, Ryoko ate it for me.

I woke up the next morning feeling more nervous than ever. It was February 14, meaning it was Valentine's Day, but I was unsure about giving Kyon the chocolates I made last night.

I had trouble paying attention in class. After school, I would be giving handmade chocolate to Kyon…..and I had to give them to him before Haruhi does. But I couldn't stop thinking about it, and that's why I had trouble paying attention. That is, until my teacher forced me to do just that.

"NAGATO-SAN!"

"Yes?!" I blurted out. My outburst triggered everyone in the same class as me to laugh so hard. I was _so _embarrassed! And to think today was Valentine's Day….

After _all_ of my classes for that day have come and gone, I ran as fast as I could to the clubroom. Along the way, I noticed several girls giving their chocolate to the boys they're in love with. I wish I had the courage to give Kyon mine without getting so nervous!

As I stood outside the literary clubroom, my heart started to beat 100 miles per hour. It felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest! I was shaking all over, so I opened the door with shaky hands. When I arrived, I couldn't believe it.

The only one in the clubroom was Haruhi.

She was sitting at the table, looking at her lap. Her hands, which had a bag full of chocolates inside, rested in it. I sat in the table across from her and asked her what was wrong.

Haruhi noticed me and said, "Oh, hey, Yuki. So listen, did Asakura tell you that I was planning on making chocolates for Koizumi-kun?"

Now I was confused.

"No. She said that you were making them for Kyon," I replied.

"Oh, she must have heard wrong. I said that I would give Kyon the chocolates, but only if Koizumi-kun doesn't get better," Haruhi explained.

That statement caught my attention.

"What's wrong with Koizumi?! Is he sick?!" I asked.

Haruhi nodded and continued, "You see, when I told Asakura about the chocolates I was making, Koizumi-kun wasn't with me because he was at home with a cold. I decided that if he recovered, I'll make chocolates and give them to him. Not thinking about whether or not he was going to be better, I made some anyway. Today, Koizumi-kun came to school, so I assumed he got better, but while we were going to be cafeteria to eat lunch, he collapsed in the middle of the floor! I took him to the nurse, and soon after, he went home. I felt remorse about not realizing he still wasn't well. But I couldn't let the chocolates go to waste, so I decided I was going to give them to Kyon instead. Even so, I only like Kyon as a friend, but I love Koizumi-kun…."

I was actually happy that it wasn't Kyon that Haruhi liked, but I didn't understand why she didn't do one simple thing.

"Why don't you go visit him?" I asked.

"I don't know where he lives," Haruhi replied.

Oh, duh.

"Well, it turns out, Koizumi doesn't live far from me and Ryoko. Once she and Kyon get here, we can go visit him together!" I suggested.

Haruhi instantly burst out of her seat, clutching her chocolates, and said she'll meet me by the school gates. Instantly, she was off…..just when Kyon walked in.

"Hey, Nagato. What's up with Haruhi?" he asked. You gotta admit, he sounds gorgeous!

"I'm going to take her to see Koizumi later. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, but maybe later," Kyon replied, sitting down in the seat next to me.

"Wh-where's Ryoko?" I asked, my heart nearly skipping a beat.

"She's got cleaning duty," he responded.

"Oh, I see," I said.

The moment was just perfect. Kyon and I were all alone in the clubroom. It was about time I gave him the chocolates, which were in a little bag in my hands the whole time. But somehow, I couldn't bring myself to do it. My heart was racing, and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"So yeah, not a single person has given me any choco- Hey, what's that you're holding?" Kyon said, interrupting himself with that question.

His question gave me a shock. _He must have seen the chocolates! _I thought. I turned towards Kyon in my chair and handed him the bag of chocolates.

"Here, Kyon! Take these!" I told him. "I….I've never had the courage to tell you this before, but since I've first met you, I-I-I…..I've always loved you!"

There, I said it. Now what?

Kyon took a piece of the chocolate out of the bag and ate it. He then smiled and told me, "It's good, Nagato." That caused to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Nagato. About what you said just now…." Kyon told me before his voice trailed off. I had no idea what was going on at first, but before I knew it, he had his lips pressed onto mine.

We were….kissing!

Once his lips let go of mine, Kyon said something that made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too, Yuki."

I gasped. He just called me by my first name! We leaned towards each other for another kiss when all of a sudden….

SNAP!

The sound of a camera taking a picture was heard, accompanied by a flash. Kyon turned around and looked at the door, while I just looked where he was looking, and guess who we found?

Ryoko! She was standing in the doorway, camera in her hands.

"Well, well, well! I see that Yuki successfully gave her chocolates to Kyon, but I never expected to see you two _kissing_!" she announced.

My face felt completely warm, so I could tell I was blushing. Kyon's face, on the other hand, turned beet red.

"I-I-I thought you were on cleaning duty!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, the blackmail I could use this as! I'd better go home and put this on the Internet!" Ryoko exclaimed, completely ignoring him, before running off.

Kyon chased after her, with me following. As I ran, I got thinking; I don't know about Kyon, but for me, this was officially the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**FINISHED! Sorry if you didn't like it, but anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
